


Der Kuss

by Rebecca



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie geht es weiter, nachdem Jupp und Klaus sich am Ende der Folge 'Der Aap' in die Arme fallen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus Taube gehört leider nicht mir, sondern Odeon Film/Nostro Film, ebenso Jupp Schatz und die Folge "Der Aap". Die Geschichte ist mein, ich habe sie zu meinem (und vielleicht auch anderer Leute) Vergnügen geschrieben. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.

Wir fielen uns in die Arme. Mann, war ich froh, den Taube lebend wieder zu haben. Wir hielten uns fest und lachten, und zu meinem Erstaunen bekam ich ganz feuchte Augen. Ja, ich hatte Klaus liebgewonnen, mehr, als mir bis dahin bewusst geworden war. Schnell befreite ich mich aus der Umarmung. Mir waren meine Gefühle unangenehm. Um so mehr, da Klaus schwul war, denn ich hatte Angst, er könnte mich missverstehen. Eigentlich Blödsinn, ich weiß. Aber ich fühlte mich in der Nähe von Schwulen einfach unwohl. Naja, bei Klaus hatte ich mich eigentlich dran gewöhnt. Ich atmete tief durch.

"Siehst aber auch aus", sagte ich. Mir fiel nichts besseres ein. Klaus fuhr sich über den kahlen Schädel und lächelte verlegen.

"Ja, sie haben kaum was übergelassen. Ich sollte wohl besser alles abrasieren lassen... obwohl ich mich so kaum zum Frisör traue!"

"Soll ich das machen?", sagte ich, doch ich bereute meine Worte noch im selben Moment. Was sollte das werden? Nachher denkt er wirklich noch... Klaus sah mich erstaunt an, und ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

"Ja, gerne", antwortete er schließlich. "Mmh, hast du Lust, heute Abend zum Essen vorbei zu kommen? Immerhin hast du mir heute das Leben gerettet, das sollten wir feiern." Dabei lächelte er mich so charmant an, dass es mir peinlich war. Ich glaube, manchmal legte er es darauf an, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

* * *

Pünktlich klingelte ich bei Klaus. Als er die Tür öffnete, bot sich mir ein seltsames Bild. Er war wie immer elegant gekleidet, er trug ein dunkles Seidenhemd und eine farblich abgestimmte Hose. Nur seine 'Frisur' passte überhaupt nicht dazu. Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns schnell deine Haare vorknöpfen!", prustete ich. Zuerst sah Klaus mich nur zerknirscht an, doch dann stimmte er in mein Gelächter ein. Wir lachten, bis uns die Tränen kamen. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Überreaktion auf die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, fühlte ich mich gut, entspannt. Die ganzen Sorgen, die mir der Fall mit dem Aap gemacht hatten, waren wie weggeblasen.

"Na, dann lass uns mal anfangen", sagte ich und klopfte Taube auf die Schulter.  
"Ich schiebe noch schnell den Auflauf in den Ofen", erwiderte er und verschwand in der Küche. Oh ja, es roch in der ganzen Wohnung schon sehr verlockend nach Essen. Klaus war ein guter Koch. Bei mir gab es oft genug nur Fertiggerichte oder Spiegelei... nicht sehr gesund, ich weiß, aber ich stehe nun einmal nicht gern in der Küche.

Eigentlich konnte ich der Sache ja nichts abgewinnen, anderen Leuten auf dem Kopf herumzufummeln, ich wollte auch nie Frisör werden oder so. Aber Taube seine letzten Haare abzurasieren, das war schon spaßig. Als ich fertig war, hatte er eine komplette Glatze. Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen, mit der Hand über seinen Schädel zu fahren. Klaus stand auf und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Spiegel. Irgendwie wirkte er geknickt.

"Tja, sieht schon seltsam aus", meinte er schließlich. "Aber trotzdem Danke." Ich mochte ihn nicht so niedergeschlagen sehen.

"Ach was. Das wächst doch ruck zuck wieder nach.", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. "Außerdem gibts Schlimmeres."

"Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

"Kannst ja 'ne Mütze aufsetzen", scherzte ich.

"Ha, ha."

"Ich hätte da noch 'n Käppi vom FC Köln..."

Taube zog ein Gesicht und blickte auf die Uhr.

"Ich glaube, der Auflauf ist gleich fertig."

Wo er das sagte, knurrte mein Magen. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag nicht richtig gegessen, wie so oft, wenn ich im Stress war. Ich ging mit Klaus in die Küche und half ihm dabei, den Tisch zu decken.

"Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte er.

"Mmh, haste 'n Kölsch?"

"Klar. Setz dich ruhig, ich mach das schon."

Ich tat wie geheißen, und Klaus servierte das Essen und das Bier. Für sich selbst öffnete er eine Flasche Wein. Dann zauberte er zwei Kerzen hervor und machte Anstalten, sie anzuzünden.

"Ach, nimm die Dinger wieder weg.", sagte ich. Mir wurde die Situation schon wieder peinlich.

"Magst du keine Kerzen?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Das ist doch kein Date. Hör auf damit."

Während er die Kerzen wegräumte, konnte ich sehen, wie er amüsiert schmunzelte.

"Du ziehst mich andauernd auf.", schmollte ich und wandte mich dem Essen zu. Es schmeckte hervorragend, der gute Klaus hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, einen leckeren Salat zuzubereiten. Ich fühlte mich in frühere Tage zurückversetzt, als ich noch verheiratet war. Am Wochenende hatte Ellen auch immer so wunderbar gekocht...

Klaus und ich redeten während des Essens über den Fall, den wir heute nur so knapp zu einem glücklichen Ende gebracht hatten. Ich berichtete noch einmal genau, wie sich alles abgespielt hatte, denn schließlich hatte Taube von alledem nicht viel mitbekommen. Und er erzählte mir, was er während seiner Geiselnahme erlebt hatte. Es tat gut, noch einmal über all das zu reden. Das beruhigte. Satt und zufrieden schob ich schließlich meinen Teller von mir. Ein Weilchen schwiegen wir, es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann, nach einer Weile, sagte Klaus unvermittelt: "Menschen, die eine starke Abneigung gegen Homosexualität haben, haben oft selbst homosexuelle Neigungen."

Ich blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Wie bitte? Was soll das denn heißen?" Wollte der Taube etwa behaupten...?

"Nun ja, sie haben Angst vor ihren Gefühlen.", fuhr er fort. "Wollen es sich nicht eingestehen. Und deswegen reagieren sie überempfindlich."

"Und warum erzählst du _mir_ das?"

Klaus musterte mich nachdenklich, als er sagte: "Naja, vielleicht solltest du mal drüber nachdenken..."

"Willst du etwa behaupten, ich bin schwul?"

Bei diesen Worten wurde ich laut.

"Ich war verheiratet, hab ein Kind..."

Ich stand vom Tisch auf und begann, auf und ab zu laufen.

"Das hat nichts zu sagen."

Die selbstsichere Art, mit der Taube das sagte, machte mich wütend. "Ach, und ihr Schwulen merkt sowas sofort!", fuhr ich ihn an. Ich sah, dass meine Worte ihn verletzten, doch das war mir in dem Moment egal. Klaus fasste sich schnell und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Das du mich auch immer auf das eine reduzieren musst." Es klang ein ungeduldiger Unterton mit, als er das sagte. "Ich bin nicht nur schwul, sondern ganz nebenbei auch Psychologe."

Jetzt nicht auch noch die Psychologen-Masche, dachte ich. Taube trat vor mich, sah mir in die Augen und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich zuckte zusammen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, mich nicht anzufassen, doch ich schluckte die Worte hinunter. Ich sah ein, wie lächerlich das gewesen wäre.

"Entspann dich, Jupp. Wovor hast du Angst?"

"Angst?", schnaubte ich. "Pah!"

Klaus lächelte, doch ich war zu sehr in Rage, um es zu bemerken.

"Hast du vielleicht Angst, ich könnte..." Mit diesen Worten beugte Klaus sich vor. "... so was machen?"

Er küsste mich. Küsste mich einfach, Mann! Ich war so überrascht, dass ich mich nicht wehrte. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und ihre Berührung ließ mich erzittern. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte ich seine Zungenspitze an meiner eigenen. Ich ließ es geschehen. Ich glaube, Klaus hätte in dem Moment alles machen können, was er gewollt hätte. Ich war zu keiner Bewegung fähig.

"Siehste, war doch gar nicht so schlimm.", sagte Klaus, als er sich von mir löste. Er musterte mich prüfend, dann wandte er sich ab und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.

Ich stand immer noch perplex und völlig reglos da. Der Kuss hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, und doch hatte er einen wahren Sturm von Gefühlen ausgelöst. Was für Gefühle? Schwer zu sagen. Angst und Abscheu vielleicht, aber auch so etwas wie Neugier und Aufregung. Ich wischte mir mit dem Handruecken über den Mund. Dann fiel mir auf, wie kindisch diese Geste war, und ich ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Nach einer Weile folgte ich Klaus in die Küche. Er hantierte mit dem Geschirr und tat, als wäre nichts geschehen. Naja, aus seiner Sicht war wohl auch wirklich nichts Besonderes geschehen. Zwischendurch lächelte er mich flüchtig an. Ich wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht, was, und so ging ich schließlich wieder hinaus und setzte mich aufs Sofa. Mensch, war ich durcheinander. Kurze Zeit später kam Klaus mit unseren Gläsern und setzte sich zu mir, einen Sicherheitsabstand einhaltend.

"Bist du mir böse?", fragte er.

"Nee", grummelte ich und nahm einen großen Schluck Kölsch. Das brauchte ich jetzt.

"Bleibst du noch ein wenig zum Fernsehen?"

"Fernsehen?", fragte ich gedehnt.

"Ja, Fernsehen", lachte er, "Mehr nicht."

* * *

Als ich abends nach Hause kam, saß ich noch lange in der Küche. Eigentlich hätte ich nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage todmüde sein müssen, doch nach schlafen war mir nicht zu Mute. Ich musste dauernd an Klaus Taube denken. Auch wenn wir uns des öfteren stritten, waren wir doch gute Freunde geworden. Ich war gerne mit ihm zusammen. Und der Kuss... ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass ich einen Mann geküsst hatte... und doch ging es mir nicht aus dem Sinn. Erstaunlich, dass Männerlippen so weich sein konnten. Wenn ich nicht so ein alter engstirniger Trottel wäre, was wäre dann passiert? Wie weit wären wir gegangen? Nein, daran mochte ich nicht denken. Zwei Kerle zusammen im Bett — da lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und trank ein Glas Wasser. Und wenn Taube doch recht hatte? Immerhin hatte ich mich bei Taube diesen Abend sehr wohl gefühlt. Das gemeinsame Essen, die Gespräche und das Fernsehen zu zweit... das war ein Bisschen wie früher mit Ellen. Dagegen fühlte ich mich hier in meiner Wohnung fast einsam. ... aber Klaus war ein Mann, verdammt!

Ich gähnte unwillkürlich. Irgendwie drehte ich mich im Kreis. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich einfach nur alt. Da machte einem das Alleinsein auf einmal zu schaffen. Ich sollte mir Fische zulegen, gegen die Einsamkeit.

Als ich endlich ins Bett ging, war es sehr spät. Das letzte, woran ich dachte, war mein Sohn. Der Flo sollte es später einmal besser haben. Nicht mit irgendwelchen Vorurteilen aufwachsen. Aber dafür sorgte Ellen schon, Ellen war eine großartige Mutter. Über diese Gedanken schlief ich endlich ein.


End file.
